mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 01 Episode 08 Brent Hardgrave
(008) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 08: Brent Hardgrave Brent Hardgrave Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. The guest star in this episode of The Super Show stars the ever popular Brent Hardgrave. (Clip) He was a player from Nickelodeon Guts in 1992, for this episode the musical number he sang his best known hit song "An Old Fashioned Love Song", (Clip) getting joined by 2 AM farmers. There's another great moment is Daffy Duck doing the comedy act the telephone pole sketch with Scooter (Clip). If you will see this just like the one that we did on The Muppet Show with Fozzie Bear. (Clip from The Muppet Show with Fozzie Bear & Scooter doing the Telephone Pole Sketch) So, here it is, The Super Show starring Brent Hardgrave Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: New York is so crowded, even the cemeteries have standing room only Gonzo's Gong Gonzo finally hits the gong, but shakes violently as a result Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes to our show & says that tonight's guest is Brent Hardgrave. Kermit promises to not make fun of him, even though he will be a normal person. Kermit introduces the musical number in a brand new way "All Of Me" All Of Me The AM monster sings to his lover (Billy Monster), the AM monster removes each of his body parts (Including the heart which can be seen on the outside of the chest) & places them all into the small box. Backstage Daffy Duck wisely lacking confidence in his monologue on the War of 1812, lets Scooter talk to Daffy Duck doing the classic comedy sketch called "The Telephone Pole Bit". There's just two snags; it's a duo scene with Daffy Duck & Scooter playing the telephone pole. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the famous boy named Mr. Brent Hardgrave An Old Fashioned Love Song Brent Hardgrave sings his number, he is joined by 2 AM farmers, Ryan Lambert, Jerry & The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband providing three part harmony. Balcony Waldorf: What a genius number Statler: Bravo! Encore! (chuckles) Waldorf: He's a nice credit to his race Statler: What race is that? Waldorf: The hundred-yard dash (Chuckles) Tigger's Science Labs Scientist Tigger introduces Tigger's Science Labs' new All Purpose Tenderizer. With the help from his assistant Stacy Ferguson will show us how to demonstrate. Stacy Ferguson sprinkles powder on the dishes, they would have tender as this. Stacy Ferguson folds up the dish like paper & presses it against her arm & sets her all quiver. Tigger knows it can do it for untensils too. Stacy Ferguson sprinkles powder on the metallic soup ladle & holds it up & watches it droop. Tigger & Stacy Ferguson fells the top of the table, noticing how rubbery it is. Balcony Waldorf: Science, huh? They can put a man on the moon... Statler: Yeah, but they can't put a moon on a man! Backstage Daffy Duck is unsure what to expect, practices by method acting as a telephone pole. Hilda doubts anyone would confuse a duck with a pole, until the Large Lavendar Live-Handed Electrician AM lays the telephone wire over his beak. Stage Curtain Devyn Puett introduces Rowlf reciting "The Grasshopper Poem" Rowlf's Poetry Corner Rowlf recites the poem about The Grasshopper. They can leap & hop, Grasshoppers can eat grass beneath the shady trees & they hop away. (U.S. Spot) I'm In Love With A Big Blue Frog The Reddish Magenta AM Girl sings about a charming song about her frog Bruno, backed up by a blue frog chorus. Balcony Waldorf: Neat blue frogs Statler: (chuckles) What a funny weird blue frog!!!!! Talk Spot Kermit & Brent Hardgrave discuss the famous telephone pole sketch Daffy Duck is doing just like the one from The Muppet Show with Mr. Paul Williams. Brent Hardgrave will demonstrate how to do it. Brent Hardgrave: I am a telephone pole Kermit: Wow! That's pretty neat Just when they talk about more of the telephone pole bit. Devyn Puett comes by with the telephone. The telephone rings & says "Oops!!!! Wrong Number" Backstage For a lousy comedian, Daffy Duck is a very convincing actor - the loud noisy woodpecker knocks away from Daffy Duck's head. Sketch Beautiful Day Monster alerts his travel agent (Brent Hardgrave), that he wishes to go to Pittsburgh. Beautiful Day Monster: Got anything cheaper? When none of the travel options fit the monster's budget, Brent Hardgrave drops the 5000 pound weight on him & mails him off Talking Houses House 1: The young man is using the telephone lines House 2: Sorry, wrong number House 1: You're kidding, you must call him back later Stage Curtain Sam Eagle brings on 2 lovely people, Wayne & Wanda Wayne & Wanda Wayne sings "Telephone Booth" as Wanda gets into the telephone booth & falls down on the ground & breaks into pieces. Devyn Puett Unscrambles The Word Devyn Puett is going to Unscramble the letters to form the word "Telephone". She unscrambles the letters up to put them in order. When she finally gets the word right, the telephone rings. Devyn Puett: Hi there Telephone Operator: Did you unscramble the word Telephone Devyn Puett: Yes, I sure did. Backstage Daffy Duck remembered what he learned what the Telephone Pole Bit is, Kermit remembers Fozzie Bear doing the Telephone Pole Bit from The Muppet Show. Daffy Duck & Scooter gets ready to do the classical comedy. Fozzie Bear will watch from backstage. Fozzie Bear: Wow, this would be very nice to Daffy Duck. Stage Curtain Kermit says that we've got something nice for you, Daffy Duck is being joined by Scooter doing their classic comedy sketch The Telephone Pole Bit. Daffy Duck's Comedy Act Scooter (wearing Fozzie's hat): Hello, & what's your name? Daffy Duck (in pay phone costume): Danny Oznowiski Jr. Scooter: Oh, so you're the telephone pole! Balcony Statler: Good ol' Daffy Duck, he's even been better Waldorf: Or shorter Statler: Same Difference Sad Song Backed up by Rowlf on piano, Floyd on Bass, Animal on drums & Zoot on sax, Brent Hardgrave sings his hit song with Devyn Puett, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Janice, Wanda & 3 AMs. Stage Curtain Brent Hardgrave enjoyed the show. Brent Hardgrave assures Kermit he loved every minute of the show until Stacy Ferguson gives him the telephone. Closing Theme Waldorf: Hey, I'm talking on the phone, It's for you Statler Statler: (Chuckles) The show is just finished for now, Let's go home. Category:Super Show Episode Guide